


I'm Here (I Promise)

by neamenise (radovanryn)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Isa (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/neamenise
Summary: [post-KH3, LeaIsa] Being ‘complete’ is not the same as being ‘whole.’ Isa is still healing, but at least this time he won’t be alone.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	I'm Here (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> **Please read the tags before reading this story!**
> 
> This piece was inspired by Saïx’s short story in the newly-released KH3 Character Files, which you can read [here](https://twitter.com/CodedbyDays/status/1230707369908170752) (translated by [Coded](https://twitter.com/CodedbyDays), many thanks!) I have also borrowed story elements from the KH2 manga, and LeaIsa community pinings to write something that I (hope) is weaponized for mass “awwwww”-peal. Please enjoy!
> 
> A huge thank you to Marti ([@venenyx](https://twitter.com/venenyx)) for the feedback and support on an early draft of this story. If you aren't already reading her work, I cannot recommend it enough! (["Moonstruck Sun"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137219) is one of my personal faves, the celestial aesthetics are incredible, and the slow burn is _so_ amazing!)

Three soft _knocks_ against the doorframe had Isa glancing up from the book in his lap, Lea already grinning as he made eye contact. He’d pulled his hair up into a messy knot, and the light from the bedside lamp glinted off the turquoise studs Isa had picked out for him. Isa felt a warm rush of yearning and disbelief surge within him, and was blushing as Lea said, “Man, I’m wrecked. Mind if I join ya?”

“Not at all.” Isa marked his page, however before he could put the book aside Lea had crossed the threshold into what had quickly become _their_ bedroom, grabbing its cover so that he could read its title.

“_Growing Radiant Garden?_” he asked, eyebrow cocked. Isa rolled his eyes, tugging the book out of Lea’s grip and placing it on the bedside table as he dimmed the lights.

“I had thought about raising some vegetables once w-we,” he stammered, suddenly unable to look Lea in the eye. His throat dry, Isa coughed before going on, “Once _I_ settle.”

Isa _felt_ rather than _saw_ Lea’s uncomfortable grimace as his oldest friend dropped down beside him and took Isa’s hand into both of his. “_We_, Isa. Get it memorized, already.” Despite himself, Isa chuckled at Lea’s words even as he brought Isa’s hand to his lips and brushed a soft kiss across his fingers. “Besides, you _know_ how terrible my diet is, and the kids’ is even worse. We could use the vitamins, and, I dunno, fiber? What’s all in vegetables, again?”

The feel of Lea’s lips sent a shiver down Isa’s spine. “You’re hopeless,” he said, but at least he could look at Lea again, whose emerald eyes glimmered with mirth and open adoration.

“Hey! I’ve got my charms,” Lea replied in mock-offense before sobering. “I missed you at dinner tonight. Again,” he added.

Isa sighed, and squeezed Lea’s hands before drawing back. “Go wash your face,” he said, ignoring Lea’s comment and knowing he wouldn’t press the matter. Since recompleting, Isa’s appetite had been largely hit-or-miss, and the usually-raucous scene at the dinner table was more than enough to turn his stomach. Already, Isa could tell he’d gotten noticeably smaller than Saïx had been, though he was nowhere near as scrawny as Lea. (Admittedly, few were.)

Lea scoffed, but Isa saw him tense, body language slightly less open and more defensive than it had been. “But Isa,” Lea complained, “I’m comfy!” Like usual, Lea tried humor to distract him, but unfortunately for the redhead, Isa always saw through the façade.

“You’ll stain the pillowcases,” Isa retorted. With an exaggerated eye-roll, Lea hoisted himself up, grabbing his bed clothes as he went. Over the sound of splashing water and clothes being tossed into the hamper, Isa went through his own nighttime routine, changing into loose clothes and plaiting his long hair into a single braid.

Long, slender arms wrapped around Isa’s shoulders from behind as Lea kissed along Isa’s jawline on the side opposite his braid. “_Mmm, _your hair looks nice like that,” Lea said between kisses. Although he’d never admit it, Lea _liking_ his braids was the reason Isa wore it to bed; otherwise, he wouldn’t bother to do anything with it.

Isa shivered again, and this time the sensation lingered in the pit of his stomach. He felt warm, and warmer still in Lea’s embrace. Isa looked over his shoulder, catching Lea by the chin so that he could stare into his lover’s eyes. Without his makeup, the dark circles around Lea’s eyes were even more prominent, bruise-like and dark. Isa rubbed his thumb across one, right over where Axel’s teardrop charms used to be. Lea’s eyes slipped shut and he shuddered, built-up tension releasing from his frame. Lea knew, just like Isa had earlier, that he wouldn’t risk spoiling the mood by asking if he’d been sleeping—the answer was obvious, and besides, both he and Lea would express their concern in other ways.

(Tomorrow, they’d each discretely whisper their worries to the appropriate parties, and later Lea’d be lectured by Aqua, and Even would corner Isa for yet _another_ medical exam.)

Gently, Isa cupped Lea’s face in both hands and drew his lover into a kiss, tasting _sugar_ and _cinnamon_ and, even though he couldn’t describe it, _sunlight_. Isa marveled at all the contradictions Lea possessed, so like the salty and sweet dessert he was obsessed with. Once, Isa knew Lea almost better than he knew himself; he looked forward to relearning his best friend, his lover, _his one and only. _And yet, sometimes Isa wondered if this was all a dream, and that one day he would wake up alone or, worse, still _Saïx_… Lea’s arms tightening around Isa dragged him out of his own spiraling thoughts and back into the moment, his lover pressing him back into the mattress as the heat between them grew.

A low pulse, not yet a _throbbing_ but soon, _soon_, began to build in Isa’s core. He spread his thighs for Lea as he deepened their kiss, already _so eager_ for his lover. Above Isa, Lea was making soft pleading noises as he ground himself against Isa. However, it wasn’t frantic; their movements were slow, nearly reverent.

With Isa, Lea liked to take his time.

“_Lea…_” Isa whispered, trembling as Lea’s fingertips slipped beneath the hem of his shirt, holding Isa by the waist while he kissed down his throat, sucking and biting bruises as he went. Now that Lea _knew_, knew all that Saïx had done and the secrets he’d kept, the redhead wanted to paint his affections across Isa’s skin with fingers, lips, and tongue. Isa would complain, but he never stopped him; rather, he tossed his head back and _gasped_ as Lea’s hand slid higher, towards his pounding heart.

“I’m here, Isa,” Lea replied, drawing back just enough to pull Isa’s shirt off. _“I’m here.” _His words were a promise he whispered over and over again as he worshipped his lover, tracing the faint lines of shrinking musculature and pressing his lips to the scar over Isa’s heart, faded and pink and oh-so-sensitive. Isa shuddered as his arousal climbed, slickness between his legs a growing discomfort. He whined and Lea chuckled, fingers drifting to Isa’s waistband.

“Please,” Isa begged, hips lifting before Lea even had a chance to move. Isa was so unused to _this_, this feeling of lust. Of _need. _His and Lea’s Nobodies had fucked hundreds of times, but it had grown stale and perfunctory. Most of the time, one or both of them didn’t finish, and as with so many things they’d simply _stopped_. Near the end, they only came together when the faint vestiges of _anger _and _betrayal_ compelled their half-dead shells into _remembering_ what they once had. Even then, when Saïx used to _take_ Axel, gagged and bound, the power he held over the younger Nobody was _nothing_ compared to what Lea held in that moment as he eased the rest of Isa’s clothes off.

Even though he’d seen Isa countless times before, Lea’s eyes still shone with awe as he took him in. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. With trembling fingers Lea trailed across Isa’s hips and outer thighs as his mouth slid down Isa’s heaving chest. Under Lea’s attentiveness Isa was more than naked; finally, he was being _seen_, body and soul and heart. There was no one else in the world, save for them.

Isa clutched the thin fabric of Lea’s tanktop between his fingers as his lover dipped down, tongue tracing around Isa’s bellybutton as he got on his knees and spread Isa’s thighs, exposing him, wet and glistening, to cooler air. “Can’t believe it,” Lea murmured as he nosed lower, breathing Isa in like a bouquet. “How’d a guy like me get so lucky, huh? What’d I do to deserve you?”

Isa wondered the same, gasping as Lea flicked his tongue over his clit, teasing him. With one hand braced on Isa’s thigh, Lea brought the other closer, spreading Isa apart and feeling him, his wetness, and his excitement. All the while, Isa watched with half-lidded eyes as Lea alternated between kissing and sucking him as he pressed a single finger inside, up to the second knuckle, then back out again in a slow rhythm. Lea’s own eyes were closed, his brow furrowed as if _this_, pleasuring Isa, was the singular most important thing he’d ever do.

Perhaps they’d rushed into this, sleeping together again (and again and _again_) before both of them had fully healed, but to Isa their lovemaking was deeply reaffirming. It grounded him, a reminder that he was _himself_ again and not the puppet Xehanort had made Saïx to be. Too, it felt like _atonement_, the way Lea made him ache and burn—so good, Isa couldn’t decide whether this was _forgiveness _or yet more _sins_.

“_Ahnn, _Lea!” Isa panted, fingers tangling in fiery locks as he dragged Lea closer, grinding against him as he desperately sought out— _“More…”_

Lea _hummed_ his assent, and soon Isa was writhing as Lea _devoured_ him, noisy and wet sounds from where they came together as Lea’s finger, then _fingers_, fucked Isa as deep as possible. His lover was so _warm_, and distantly Isa wondered how it felt for Lea, if his Eternal Flames swelled like an inferno inside of him, on the brink of chaos and ecstasy as the heat built and _built_ and—

With a sharp cry Isa _broke_, his entire body stiff and his breath caught in his throat as he came. Lea worked him through each pulsing wave as they crashed over him, so slick he slipped a third finger inside with ease. Isa keened from the extra stimulus, so good it almost _hurt_ as oversensitivity set in. But Lea, ever observant, had already moved away, wiping his mouth with his forearm before licking his fingers clean, watching Isa all the while.

His limbs tingling with relaxed contentment, Isa returned Lea’s gaze; however, he didn’t let his lover’s easy smile and bright eyes fluster him. Lea’d had his heart longer, almost a year if one counted his time spent in the Timeless Woods, and in that time he’d learned to mask his true feelings behind a carefree demeanor and his Nobody moniker. It wasn’t enough for Isa to be _seen_, he needed to _see_ Lea as well—his obnoxious crybaby and keyblade hero, the sun to his moon. As their eyes locked, Isa felt Lea reach down, hastily undoing his drawstring and pulling his pants down just enough to free himself, hand moving frantic and dry over soft skin.

Isa sighed, and took Lea’s wrist in a gentle yet firm grip. “Here,” he said, placing Lea’s hand on his waist as a distraction. “There’s no need to rush,” he added, before taking hold of Lea by the hips and flipping them so that Isa sat astride the redhead. Lea looked vaguely startled, as well as guarded, even as he unconsciously thrust up against Isa, desperately seeking friction. Isa swallowed past the lump in his throat and the remembered hopelessness of losing Lea—_Axel_—as he reminded himself that _this_ wasn’t rejection, but rather proof that despite what he’d have everyone believe, Lea still carried scars, both physical and emotional.

Quietly, Isa helped Lea shimmy out of his pants, although they left his tank in place. Lea _never_ went shirtless anymore—he even bathed in the dark to avoid seeing himself. Isa allowed himself a moment of pain and regret, then set those feelings aside so that he could tend to his lover. Beneath him, Lea was straining, mouth open and eyes fogged with lust as he rubbed against Isa’s backside.

“I wonder, should I take a picture of you like this?” Isa asked, sliding back so that he could slip in between Lea’s legs. Lea whimpered at the loss of contact, but didn’t move to take himself in hand again, either. Rather, he grasped the wooden slats of the headboard with both hands, biting his lip as he did so. A wanton display of trust and vulnerability; Isa wondered if he ought to take a photograph after all.

“_Isa-ah_,” Lea exhaled, hips still rocking despite the lack of contact. Isa licked his lips thoughtfully, weighing each of his options. As _good_ as Lea would feel inside him, it was much too late—and Lea much too tired—for that. Instead, Isa reached for the lubricant they’d stashed in the bedside drawer, Lea’s eyes hot on him the entire time.

“Give me your hand,” Isa said, and once Lea had Isa squirted a dollop of lubricant into his palm. “This will feel better, don’t you think?”

“You know I don’t mind it a little _rough_,” Lea joked, but his words cut off sharply as he took himself up once again, desperation evident in the speed with which he stroked his cock. Meanwhile, Isa pulled one of Lea’s slender, trembling legs over his shoulder. Lea whined as Isa splayed him out, teeth clenched as he moved even faster. “W-what’re you…”

“I thought you preferred it like this?” Isa asked, eyebrow quirked as he reached down past Lea’s heavy sack, drawn tight and full, and rubbed his perineum with deft, yet strong strokes. He watched Lea tense, teetering on the precipice, as he ran a single finger down along his crease, then back again only to press _up_ near his entrance, right where Isa _knew_ it felt best. Lea’s release came with a weak shout, a mess spread across his hand and shirt as he released his grip on the headboard to clutch at his hair and panted for breath.

While still holding Lea’s leg aloft, Isa surged forward to capture those parted lips, mindless of how sloppily their tongues twined or how he could still taste himself, however faint, on his lover’s breath. Lea drew him close, and for several minutes the pair lost themselves to their kiss. Isa’s lips were tingling when he pulled back, allowing Lea the chance to retreat to the bathroom to tidy up and change shirts. There was still heat simmering in his belly, but Isa decided he’d rather hold Lea as he slept than keep his insomniac awake even longer. (Besides, there was _always_ the morning.)

A gentle hand trailing down Isa’s now-messy braid brought him back to the present, as Lea knelt by his side, holding a wet washcloth. “Let me?” he asked, and—with his cheeks burning—Isa nodded, settling back on his elbows as Lea carefully cleaned him. Together, they redressed Isa before settling in for the evening, nightlight faintly glowing in the corner as Isa tugged Lea into his arms.

“Y’know I love you, right?” Lea asked. His head rested on Isa’s chest, newly-pierced ear pressed to his heart. Lea said he slept better that way; Isa supposed it made sense, as he, too, was reassured by his own heartbeat. “An’ that I’ll never forget you?”

“Yes, I know,” Isa replied. Truly, he did. Although there was much left to atone for, and still so many questions unanswered, the rekindled connection Isa and Lea had forged was stronger now than it had ever been. “Nor I, you.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Lea turned his head to press a last, tired kiss to Isa’s chest. “With guests. And cake, too.” With a chuckle, Lea added, “And rings, can’t forget the rings…”

Isa smiled. Healing would take time, but at last, _at long last_, he’d found peace.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts! Please leave a comment or kudos, or if you follow me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/radovanryn) a like, reply, or RT.


End file.
